Yuletide Joy
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: A semi-serious, semi-humorous AU fic with Tora, Bardock, and four-year-old Raditz a attempting to have a relatively peaceful holiday...with interesting results. *Yaoi, M-Preg Warning*


Author's note: So...I was going for a sweet Holiday fic...and wound up with this though I must say that I like it nonetheless! So without further ado, an AU Christmas Fic! Warnings include; yaoi, m-preg, food abuse, and silliness all around! Comments and critiques welcome!

Yuletide Joy

He'd been told specifically NOT to get into anything while his parents made a quick trip to the palace. Raditz promised he'd listen this time, he PROMISED but then he'd noticed the open box of Christmas decorations and the four-year-old Saiyan could NOT resist going to it and looking inside. Inevitably, looking led to dragging out what he'd found, which of course led him to looking from the items to the bare tree and back. The child contemplates things for a moment lightly biting his bottom lip. This didn't look TOO hard. Surely it wouldn't take TOO long and what could possibly go WRONG?

Staring from the doorway, Bardock and Tora were caught between annoyance that their son couldn't listen and an urge to laugh at the sight they were now witnessed to. "I could have sworn we specifically told you NOT to get into anything," Bardock comments struggling to keep a straight face. It was damn hard considering his four-year-old son looked damn cute tangled in Christmas tree lights.

"I just...wanted to help."

Gods, staying stoic was damn hard right now. A quick check from Bardock told him Tora was having just as hard a time keeping from laughing at the scene before them. "I realize that, 'Ditz, but you were specifically told to wait for us." And there he went biting his lower lip with his eyes filling with tears and neither could do it anymore. Both start laughing before Bardock moves to aid their tangled son. "Gods, 'Ditz, you are too damn cute sometimes."

"Well, he definitely makes a CUTE tree," Tora comments.

Bardock laughs softly at that. "Yeah, I'll agree with that," he comments as he gently unwinds the cords, "Hey, we can be grateful. You haven't heard what our King is dealing with."

"Do I even want to ask what trouble the prince has gotten into?"

Bardock snickers. "Well, apparently the younger Vegeta wanted to decorate without his father's express permission while he was taking care of business outside of the palace."

"That already SOUNDS bad..."

Bardock snorts softly. "Well, so the king gets back and between Nappa and his son the palace is covered with blinking lights."

"Wow, so we could see the palace from space...nice."

Bardock snickers. "Well, the whole issue wasn't the lights themselves more that his heir was still atop the palace ROOF when he got back hanging upside down trying to finish."

"I am surprised our king didn't have a heart-attack."

"So are his personal guards."

Tora looks at his son. "Don't EVER let me find you on top of OUR home trying that."

"No, daddy," the boy replies in a small voice.

"Yeah, just let your father hang the lights. That way HE can get electrocuted," Bardock supplies helpfully as he finishes pulling the strands of lights off.

"Oh, thanks, Bardock," Tora mutters.

"You're welcome," he says cheekily. Tora rolls his eyes before walking over and wrapping his arms around him making sure to place his hands atop Bardock's swollen stomach.

"Can you imagine doing this NEXT year?" he murmurs.

"How about when the next one is Raditz's age?" Bardock asks softly.

"I think...I'm gonna lock the damn decorations up this next time."

Bardock smiles back at him. "Good idea."

Tora chuckles. "Why don't you take Raditz and go make cookies? I'll get the lights on and then he can help decorate the tree."

Bardock watches Raditz's eyes light up at the thought of that and chuckles. "Sure. Be careful and please DON'T electrocute yourself this year."

"THAT was an accident," Tora grumbles.

"It's funny NOW."

"Get going before I thrash YOU!"

"Promises, promises," Bardock murmurs as he withdraws from the room with Raditz. He doesn't hear what Tora replies but he's sure it wasn't for small ears. He looks around the pristine kitchen and has to wonder what sort of disaster it was going to be after THIS was finished. He'd make Tora clean it up THAT was for sure. He gets out everything that would be needed for this endeavor pushing a chair to the counter and setting Raditz up on it. The male watches him as he makes a second glance across the counter to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

In the front room, Tora starts putting the lights on the tree. From the kitchen he starts hearing laughter and smiles. He knew that whatever happened in that room would be HIS mess to clean up but...that was rather okay with him. He's halfway down the tree when he hears the tellale sounds of something hiting the wall. 'So it begins,' he thinks shaking his head, 'Can't those two do anything without making a mess?' He knew it would be hell to clean up later that night but it was the price paid for the holidays apparently. 'At least, at least I don't have to clean the palace,' he thinks, 'I think I'd lose my damn mind.'

Finally, the lights are finished so he goes and checks to see the status of the kitchen. He grimaces at the mess he finds. "So...who won the war?" he asks. He doesn't even have time to withdraw before he's pelted by BOTH of them. "Apparently...not me," he replies grimacing at the sticky mess. "Really? Is there a NEED to fling eggs at each other?" Somehow, he's not surprised that the eggs are followed by sugar and flour. "Yeah...I think that about does it."

"Oh come on," Bardock comments approaching, "Lighten up. Tora."

"I get to clean up the mess...so I would think I could complain about it," he murmurs though he had to admit that Bardock smelled distinctly sweet covered like he was.

"I'll help you," Bardock murmurs softly.

Tora can't help leaning down and placing a soft kiss to his mouth. "Don't worry about it," he murmurs softly before kissing him again enjoying the taste of his mate.

"H-hey," Bardock murmurs flushing, "Child in room."

Raditz giggles softly. "I'm not looking." Which of course meant he WAS. Bardock gently swats Tora out.

"This is mother-son time. You and he get to decorate the tree. I get to bake with him...and if you EVER say this within ear shot of ANY Saiyans, I'll skin you."

Tora snorts softly. "Who in their right mind would believe me even if I DID say it?"

"I just suggest that you never DO!"

"Alright, alright. Pushy male. Tell me again how I ended up wih you again?"

"LITTLE EARS don't need to hear this."

"Aww...but mommy..."

"NO, Raditz."

"When?"

"When you're older."

"But!"

"Raditz, not NOW!"

The child pouts at this. Bardock gives Tora a look that clearly does NOT thank him for bringing that up. Tora merely smirks at him before slipping further into the room. "Mom's being mean...isn't he?" he murmurs to Raditz while gazing innocently at Bardock.

"Oh hey now," Bardock says when Raditz slowly takes a hold of the bowl with left over cookie dough, "Don't you even THINK it..." The warning does absolutely nothing and he's hit with cookie dough and it gets all over him.

"Oops," Tora comments smirking at him.

Bardock wipes the gooey substance from his face before licking it off his fingers. "Well," he murmurs, "It tastes good. You wanna try it?" he asks extending his hand. The innocent smile helps nothing and he knows it. The low groan that Tora emits makes him grin. "Well, more for me then," he says non-commitedly before sucking his fingers slowly one-at-a-time.

"'D-Dock," Tora grits out.

"You might want to get changed. You're a mess, Tora," Bardock says sweetly as he turns to check on the cookies. He hears the grumbling as his mate stalks off and humms softly.

"Mommy, is daddy mad?"

Bardock turns to look at Raditz. "No, 'Ditz, he's not mad."

"He's growling like he is."

He laughs softly. "He does that sometimes but it doesn't mean he's mad."

"Are you sure?"

Bardock laughs softly. "Yes, Raditz, I am VERY sure. Now come on. We've got a lot to do...and more of a mess to make."

The boy giggles. "Count me in."

"I thought you might say something like that."

***Later****

The warm water felt good after the day's activities. Several dozen cookies and one very decorated tree later and Bardock was in need of a soak. He dozes off for a little while in the warmth before the feel of another body rouses him. "Kitchen's clean...Raditz is asleep," Tora murmurs as he draws him close.

"You're annoyed with me," Bardock comments.

"No...but if you tell me that you're not in the mood I WILL be."

Slowly, Bardock turns so that he's lightly straddling his hips before pressing a light kiss on his mouth. "As if I would EVER not be in the mood for you," he murmurs, "I just can't see how you have sex with me like this. I'm a fucking blimp."

"You're beautiful, 'Dock," Tora murmurs softly as he rubs his stomach lightly.

"I fully blame this on YOU."

"I know you do."

"You're being too agreeable."

Tora smiles. "So...I might have ulterior motives."

"What sort of ulterior motives?"

"The kind that just make it imperative for you to bathe again," he says with a suggestive leer that sends heat coiling through Bardock.

"Well...if he's asleep..."

"He is...and you know that boy sleeps like the dead."

"Then...I guess it couldn't hurt."

"I figured you'd see it my way."

Bardock slips from the bath to the bedroom followed by Tora. Somehow, he's not surprised at the small bowl of cookie dough. "I should have guessed. You have an insatiable sweet-tooth," Bardock comments.

"Yeah, well, everything goes better with you," Tora replies. He grins at the light flush that colors his mate's face. "Aww, how cute, 'Dock."

"Shut up," the spiky-haired male grumbles.

"Well, really, can you blame me for enjoying you? Every one is damn jealous that I managed to win you."

"Heaven only knows HOW you manged it with your surly disposition."

"It's because I'm so good in bed, I know. You don't have to hide it. You like the sex."

Bardock can't help laughing at the serious tone he uses. "Ah, Tora," he murmurs softly, "I love you."

The male grins at him before lightly kissing him. "Well, I would hope so."

Bardock laughs softly. "Well, I can't help it. You ARE good in bed."

Tora's response is to dip his fingers into the cookie dough before smearing it lightly across his skin making Bardock gasp softly. It's soon followed by a low groan as Tora slowly licks it off his skin making sure to draw his tongue across his nipples tightening them instantly. "A-ah!" he gasps out, "Y-you...know they're sensitive." He feels the smirk against his skin and knows that Tora knows this already and is enjoying himself. "Th-this is because I made you clean up the kitchen...isn't it?"

Tora, of course, doesn't answer. He just places the cookie dough further down his body and licks it off making him whimper and moan and making the need in him flare to an almost unbearable ache. His fists tangle in the sheets and he writhes helplessly. "T-Tora...Tora, d-damn you...qu-quit..."

He pauses. "Oh, you want me to stop teasing you?"

"T-Tora..." he whines pitifully.

The male chuckles softly. "If anyone saw you like this..."

"My reputation would be torn to shreds, I KNOW...but could you PLEASE just...stop that? I'm pregnant and horny and you are NOT helping."

Tora's finger's brush his hot, swollen skin and he lets out a low whimpered sound. "I guess...I could..."

"T-Tora!"

"Mmm?"

"Pl-please...T-Tora..."

"You ask so nicely, Bardock."

"Th-then kindly OBLIGE me or you won't have sex for the next month!"

"I know you don't mean that," the male murmurs in a husky tone, "I know you don't...because YOU would never make it that long."

"Don't tempt me to prove you wrong."

Tora chuckles softly. "Alright, alright, don't be so grouchy."

"I am not GROUCHY I am..."

"Beautiful? Stunning? Amazing?"

"HORNY, you GIT!"

"I would have eventually gotten there."

"Tora," Bardock grits through his clenched teeth, "If you would LIKE to be happy in this family I suggest that YOU stop playing and get to giving me what I want."

"Alright, alright, pushy male," he murmurs before kissing him softly on the mouth. He knew how far to push Bardock before he really needed to start fearing for his wellbeing. His mate was pregnant and prone to quite frightening fits when he was denied something he wanted. Deciding NOT to see what would be flung at him this time, Tora wastes no more time and gently opens him before sliding into his depths. He can't help the groan at the feeling enveloping him.

Bardock whimpers feeling Tora finally stop teasing him and press deep. His eyes flutter and he arches against him. It felt like it had been too damn long since they were like this when it hadn't been more than 12 hours. Damn his hormones for being so unrelenting.

Fate has a definite cruel streak because he has ALMOST reached his peak...when a new problem arises in the form of a small voice from the door going, "Mommy...Daddy...what are you doing?"

Bardock really wants the world to swallow him whole at the moment as he stares at the small form in the doorway staring at them curiously. "Raditz..." he says slowly struggling to wrap his mind around his fact that somehow the male had woken up from a deep sleep.

"I...heard you yelling...and thought you might be hurt."

He can clearly see Tora biting his lip trying to keep from laughing and feels his embarrasment worsen. "N-No...honey, everything is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes...Raditz...go on back to bed." Bardock bites his lip and inwardly prays to any deity to make his son obey just this ONCE.

"But...what are you doing?" Raditz asks and Bardock is horrified to watch his child walk CLOSER.

"Raditz..." he warns softly, "Son..."

The male stops RIGHT beside the bed and gazes at them. Bardock is REALLY mortified. "Tora...exit...SLOWLY...but NOW."

"I think that might make this worse."

"I don't care. This is embarrassing enough."

Unfortunately, he goes to move and Bardock's hips jerk down. Tora gazes at him a moment and Bardock flushes. "I told you," the taller male comments.

"Someone has to get him back in bed."

"You're not going to let me at the moment."

"He can't STAY by the bed."

Raditz gazes at his parents who were obviously uncomfortable with his presence but he couldn't for the life of him figure out WHAT they were doing. "Are you sure you're not hurting him or the baby?" he asks his father.

"Yes," Tora manages in a strained tone, "Now PLEASE...could you go back to bed?"

"But..."

"Raditz, son, PLEASE?" Why oh WHY did he have to be curious NOW?

"What are you doing?"

"Private...adult things," Tora says making a slow, shallow thrust of his hips. Bardock's eyes flutter and he presses back against him. "S-so...if you wouldn't mind...please...LEAVE."

"So...he was yelling because..."

Obviously, the male was NOT going to make this easy on EITHER one of them. Forming KI-restraints around Bardock's ankles, he draws himself from the tight, delicious heat. The low, strangled sound of protest isn't helping. Tora tugs the blanket around his own waist before scooping Raditz up and exiting the room.

Bardock groans and slumps back on the bed. That was all they needed; a curious Raditz. Normally that boy could sleep through anything so it makes PERFECT sense that he would decide that this bothered him. He closes his eyes and tries to steady his breathing and wait until Tora returned but it was damn hard with his libido being completely out of whack. Finally, he decides that it doesn't matter and uncurls his tail. Let Tora get aggitated with him for this, he didn't really give a damn at the moment. A moment later has him arching as he plunges his tail in and out. Clutching the sheets, he bites his lip to keep from any sounds that might bring Raditz BACK here.

The door opening again, makes him still and he finds himself gazing at Tora. The male raises an eyebrow at the sight and Bardock glares at him. "Not...a damn...word..."

"Nice, 'Dock," he comments walking closer to him, "Couldn't wait?"

"I...wish I could have...but..."

Tora waves it off. "I know, I know though I have to admit that the sight of you half-restrained to the bed fucking yourself with your tail...is pretty damn erotic."

"A-are you going to stand there and watch or come here and FINISH?"

"And if Raditz wasn't asleep?"

"He could WATCH for all my damn libido cares at the moment, Tora!"

"That would be rather bad parenting, 'Dock."

"Don't you think I KNOW that?"

Tora chuckles. "Well, our little one is back in his bed...hopefully on his way to being asleep."

"Or having nightmares."

Tora chuckles. "Or that." He gently draws the furry appendage out before letting the blanket drop and pressing back into him before undoing the restraints. "L-lets try this...a little quieter...okay?" he groans out.

Bardock draws him down to his mouth and kisses him rocking harder. This was a little difficult considering his advanced pregnancy but he would rather NOT have another interruption if at all possible. He wasn't sure that his libido could take that at the moment.

Bardock is a little worried about Raditz's reaction the next morning as he makes breakfast. His tension seems to only increase as he hears the soft footfalls heralding his son's approach. A moment later, he hears, "Morning, mommy."

"Hey, kiddo," he manages softly.

"Everything alright?"

"F-fine...why wouldn't it be?"

The boy cocks his head. "You're acting weird this morning, mommy."

Bardock just focuses on what he was doing feeling his face heat up. "Don't pester your mother, kiddo."

"Well maybe that will teach him to play before bed."

Bardock lets out a soft whimper extremely close to banging his head into a wall. He hears the telltale signs of Tora scooping Raditz up. "You know what? I think Vegeta could use a dose of you today," he comments, "I'll be back, 'Dock."

The male merely waves him off feeling worse at the moment about the whole situation. It was mortifying that his son had caught them. Really? He'd never woken up before. It would teach him to ignore his libido in the future.

Tora knew Bardock just needed some time to relax. Last night had rattled his mate like nothing else. "Daddy...is mommy mad?"

He can't help chuckling. "No, he's not mad, kiddo. He's embarrassed about last night. You...weren't supposed to see that."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

"I know," Tora murmurs softly, "So you're gonna play with Prince Vegeta and I'm going to try and get him to calm down." It then occurs to him to say, "And, Raditz, not a WORD about what you saw."

"Okay." Somehow, Tora's sure he's going to be hearing from their king. Well, it couldn't be helped. Bardock's position was precarious enough as it was. Besides, it would give them time to wrap the little demon's gifts before he saw them.

Returning, he finds Bardock in the kitchen still stiring the bowl. He shakes his head and walks over before wrapping his arm around his waist. "I think it's stirred, 'Dock."

"I just...gods...that was embarrassing."

"It was bound to happen sometime."

"He's gonna talk to the prince, you KNOW that right?"

Tora chuckles. "Yes, well, the king can have that discussion with his son."

"You're gonna get us executed."

"Stop being melodramatic, 'Dock. Now come on. I'm going to get you into a soothing bath before you stir that bowl to death. Seriously, it's not that big of a deal."

"It IS to ME!" he snaps, "I'm normally CAREFUL about this!"

Tora pulls him to him tightly. "Hush, 'Dock, and quit it. I'm pretty sure MOST parents hit this point sometime. I'm just sorry that it's while you're pregnant but it apparently can't be helped. Relax and let it go. He's not scarred for life. In fact, he'll probably forget it in a few days anyway."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Now come on and lets get you in the bath and I'm going to go and wrap our hellion's gifts before he goes snooping."

"If the king comes by...I am NOT in," Bardock mumbles.

"Of course not," Tora chuckles, "but I am sure he WON'T come out here."

Obviously, Tora had more faith in their son than he did. Raditz told the prince EVERYTHING. This would probably be no different. However, a bath did sound good after everything so he just relents and hopes that things didn't go TOO badly.

Tora's just finished wrapping when he hears a knock at the door. Shaking his head, he goes and opens it. "Either you or your mate are requested at the palace."

"I kind of figured. Alright," Tora says. A quick check on Bardock tells him that his mate is curled up in bed asleep so he leaves a quick note before heading to the palace. He is pretty sure he knows what this is about. Kids just did NOT listen to anything at Raditz's age. He walks into the throne room.

"Had a long night?" the king asks immediately.

"I'm not the one you need to worry about," Tora replies.

"He took it really hard did he?"

"His hormones are all over the charts this month."

The king's mouth curves into a smile. "I don't envy him this one bit."

"Neither do I...I was just hoping that Raditz would mind me. You've had enough trouble out of Vegeta this season."

"It's no big deal. I just wanted to make sure you both were alright."

"'Dock will be fine...hopefully. I just want this pregnancy over because it's straining him something fierce."

"I can tell. He needs to limit his activities."

"Yeah, well, I am surprised I got him off the training field. He wasn't willing to do that at first."

"Stubborn man."

"You have no idea. Do I need to collect my little monster?"

"No, no. He's nothing I can't handle. Actually he's better behaved than Vegeta."

Tora snorts. "That I can believe."

"He's a bit of a problem I admit...but he'll grow out of it."

"Hopefully."

"Yeah, well a little optimism never hurt anyone."

"A little?"

The king laughs softly. "Go home and deal with your pregnant mate."

"I will," he replies. He looks at his son who is gazing at him innocently. "YOU, behave or I am going to tell your mother that you don't get any cookies."

Raditz's eyes widen in horror. "No, daddy!"

"Then I suggest that your behavoir be...exemplary."

"Yes, daddy."

"Good boy." Perhaps he'd actually manage to do as bade. Tora shakes his head before deciding that he'd tarried long enough. However, a moment later, the door slides open revealing Fasha.

"T-Tora!" she gasps out.

"Fash?"

"I-It's...'Dock..."

If that wasn't the most horrible start to a conversation Tora didn't know WHAT was. "What happened?"

"D-don't know...but...he was taken from the house not too long ago."

That just made everything worse. "Mommy..." Raditz says softly, "Oh...no..."

"Stay put," Tora tells him, "I'll contact you as soon as I know, sire."

"Fair enough. GO!"

Tora takes off like a shot. 'Why didn't you contact me, 'Dock?' Normally, he would if something had gone wrong. Because he hadn't...Tora was REALLY worried about him. He heads to the medical center hoping that Bardock would be there. He arrives at the counter. "Tora..."

"Where is he?"

"In back."

"What happened?"

"Labor."

"But...he's...early."

"We know that...that's why he was rushed back."

"Can I see him?"

"Let me go and check on his status."

Tora feels his fear deepen. Bardock had nearly three weeks left. A moment later, she returns with one of the medics. That was NOT a good sign. "Hello, Tora."

"Where. Is. He?"

"We need to talk."

"That bad?"

"Not persay," the male remarks looking almost embarrassed.

"THEN WHAT?" he snaps in frustration.

"Come on, I think seeing will be easier."

Feeling dangerously close to hurting someone, he follows and is led to where Bardock is. The male looks up. "Oh...hey," he says weakly.

"What the HELL happened?" he demands before registering what he was seeing. He looks again. "I thought..."

"So did everyone else," Bardock says in amusement, "Boy were THEY ever surprised."

Tora slowly walks forward and gazes down at the TWO sleeping infants. "Twins...you had twins..."

"And THEY were apparently tired of being cooped up."

"I would be, too," Tora comments, "Ah, 'Dock, they look just like you."

"They do...don't they?"

"I should call the king...because Raditz is probably hysterical."

"Yeah, might be a good idea. Turles and Kakarot would love meeting their big brother I warrant."

Smiling proudly, he slips from the room. "Sire?"

"Is everything okay?"

"Well, explain to me how our best medics...miss that my mate is carrying TWINS."

"He had twins?"

"Yeah, twin boys; Turles and Kakarot."

"You are officially DONE with having children, Tora. I MEAN it!"

Tora laughs softly. "I think I am in perfect agreement...at least for the next couple of years."

"Good. I will bring Raditz to you."

"Thank you, sire."

Raditz immediately races for him. "Mommy is okay?"

"Yeah, mommy's okay. Your brothers just got impatient, that's all."

"My...brothers?"

"Mmhmm...You want to meet Turles and Kakarot?"

Raditz's eyes light up. "Can I?"

"Yes, but you have to be quiet. They're sleeping." He brings Raditz in who immediately goes to the side of the bed.

"Aww...they're so little!"

Tora chuckles. "So were you when you were born." He looks at Bardock. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I scared YOU? I wasn't ready to go into labor! It didn't help to hear, 'Oh...there's another one,' either!"

"Merry Christmas?" Tora suggests with a grin.

Bardock looks at him a moment. The holiday was only a couple of days away. He finds himself laughing softly. "That would sum it up."

"It's all daddy's fault," Raditz says immediately.

"My fault?" Tora asks slowly.

"Well...either that or mommy's...because I don't think my brothers...approved of your game last night."

Tora looks at Bardock who closes his eyes a moment before muttering, "I am NOT having any more kids, Tora."

He starts laughing softly. "Our king will be glad to hear it, 'Dock."

"Why is it that it embarrasses ME and YOU are fine with it?"

'Because I am not the one getting fucked,' he sends to him privately.

Bardock looks at him a moment before shaking his head. A moment later, a stinging pain makes him yelp. He stares down at Raditz who had just kicked him, hard, in his shin. "What was THAT for?" he demands.

"Mommy told me to," the male says defiantly.

Tora's gaze returns to Bardock who smirks at him. "That was low, 'Dock."

His mate merely grins at him before relaxing back against the bed. "Probably...but I don't care. I just had twins. What more do you want?"

Tora smiles. "Nothing, 'Dock. Absolutely nothing."

Bardock smiles sleepily. "Good man."


End file.
